FF4: Let's just be Friends
by nlxoxo
Summary: The summary is in the story... I hope you like it. :)


_**Let's just be Friends **_

_**Flash Fan fiction by: LacyLouLou82**_

_This story is about Eddie and Loren, but they broke up and they haven't seen each other since the break-up. Loren now has a boyfriend and Eddie does not have a girlfriend, like you guys already know he wants her back. Eddie is twenty-three in this story and Loren is twenty. It has been a year since the break and they finally meet at their spot.__**Read and found out more!**_

_Recap:_

_Loren: Eddie I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. *looking straight in his eyes not trying to break down*_

_Eddie: Loren please. *getting down on his knees*_

_Loren: No. *shaking her head*_

_Eddie: Tell me what I can do, I will make this right. _

_Loren: It's too late._

_Eddie: Can you tell what I did wrong._

_Loren: You're never here and when you are here we fuss and it is time someone says something._

_Eddie: I'm just under a lot of pressure; please just give me more time._

_Loren: How much more time do you think I can hold Eddie? *having tears in her eyes*_

_*He didn't say anything all he did was look at ground like he always did when he didn't have anything to say*_

_Loren: That's what I thought. *missing the door knob, and picked up her bag and left*_

_Present:_

Loren has now found a new boyfriend, his name is Scott and he is an actor and Loren is a college student part-time and half of the time she sings. They are very happy together and are now looking for an apartment together to get their life started. As for Eddie he is a drunken mess, he stays up drinking for most of the time and the other 10% of that he is hooking up with random girls. He tries to drink his sorrows away but he knows damn well he can't. He hasn't written a song in over a year, Max comes over once in a while but he can't help him. Ian comes over to when he is in town but he can't help either all he can do is go and find Loren.

Loren: Hey, babe.

Scott: Yeah. _*yelling from the kitchen*_

Loren: Can you help me?

Scott: Yeah sure, old on just a second.

Loren: Ok. _*trying to reach something in the closet*_

_*When Scott came from the kitchen Loren didn't hear him come. He was just looking at her struggle to get the box on the top shelf. After a while of her struggling she gave up and was about to call Scott again but jumped when she saw him*_

Loren: So you were just looking at me while I struggle to get the box.

Scott: Yes I was. _*walking over to get the box*_

_*She just chuckled*_

Scott: And might I add you looked pretty cute trying to do it_. *setting the box down on the ground*_

Loren: Only when I am struggling. _*putting her arms around his neck*_

Scott: No you're much hotter. _*putting his arms on her waist*_

Loren: I like the sound of that. _*kissing him*_

_*At some point in their make-out session they were already at the bed laying down still making-out, they would have gone a little further but someone was knocking on the door. Loren was about to get up when Scott pulled her down again, she was smiling in the kiss*_

Loren: What if it is important?

Scott: Ignore it_. *kissing her neck*_

Loren: It will just take a second and then I am all yours. _*kissing him one more time before getting the door*_

_*The doorbell kept ringing, she asked who it was but no answer so she answered it anyway, she was shocked at who it was*_

Person: Hi, Loren.

Loren: Ian. *_still shocked*_

Ian: In the flesh. _*giving her a half smile*_

Loren: What are you doing here, how are you here?

Ian: Do you mind if I come in, it will be less awkward if I came in.

Loren: Uh, yeah sorry_. *moving out of the way*_

Ian: Thanks. _*sitting down on the couch*_

Loren: Do you want anything…tea, water…

Ian: No I'm ok, thanks.

Scott: Babe who was at the door? _*coming from the room*_ oh sorry I didn't know we had company.

Ian: Yeah, I'm sorry Loren I didn't know you were alone.

Loren: No it's ok. Ian this is my boyfriend Scott, Scott this is _*a little hesitant*_ my longtime friend, Ian.

Scott: How are you? _*holding out his hand*_

_*Ian looked at it for a second then stood up and shook his hand and sat back down*_

Ian: I'm good.

Scott: So you guys might want some time alone, babe I'm going to go the store to get some groceries, do you want anything.

Loren: No I'm fine just pick something up for dinner.

Scott: Ok. _*kissing her on the cheek*_ and it is nice meeting you Ian. _*walking out the door*_

Ian: Yeah you to.

Loren: _*Walking over to him*_ what are you doing here Ian?

Ian: You know why I'm here Loren.

Loren: Eddie. _*down casting her eyes, looking anywhere but his eyes*_

Ian: Yes Eddie, he is a wreck Loren. Bringing random girls home and drinking every single night and day.

Loren: And why should I care about that_. *keeping her head held high, now looking in his eyes*_

Ian: Just because you have a new boyfriend now, does not mean you don't care about Eddie. _*being a little smart*_

Loren: Like I said why should I care about that, and how did you find me.

Ian: I asked around.

Loren: Mel.

Ian: What you stop talking to her to.

Loren: You don't know half the stuff I stop doing Ian_. *getting smart with him*_

Ian: I know you stop talking to Mel, I know you haven't talk to your mom in over a year, and I know you still care about Eddie. Get the picture Loren; I know more than you're letting on.

Loren: Excuse me you don't know anything, you think you can just come in my house and tell me what I do and do not know. _*glaring at him, and keeping her voice sane*_

Ian: Come on Loren, you know I know more stuff then you are letting on but you don't want to tell anyone so you shut everyone out but that pretty little boyfriend of yours.

Loren: Keep him out of it Ian.

Ian: You know it is true Loren.

Loren: I think it is time for you to leave. *_going to the door*_

Ian: Before I leave Loren, if you don't tell someone soon you will get hurt.

Loren: Is that a threat coming from the Australian boy.

Ian: No it is not a threat Loren, it is a promise and it won't be me that will hurt you. _*walking out the door*_

_*Loren closed the door trying to think about what he meant by 'it won't be me that will hurt you.' The question that got her really thinking was who would hurt Loren. She couldn't think about this anymore Scott still wasn't back so she went up to her thinking spot not knowing that a drunk rock star would be up there*_

**Eddie's POV: **

I feel alone. Drunk all the time and it sucks. In fact I am drunk right now, and like I said 'it sucks' I hate being drunk but that seems like that's the only thing that will keep me happy and kind of sane. You know what I'm wrong; this thing that is in my hands right now which is a bottle of whiskey does not make me happy. You know what makes me happy. Loren. I miss her. I miss everything about her. Her laugh. God her laugh it just makes you want to make another joke that way you can hear her laugh again. Her smile is contagious. Her lips are so kissable, that I just want to crash my lips onto her just to feel them up against me again. Did I ever say I miss her? God I am so drunk right now. I didn't know where I was going but somehow it led me to this spot. I walked up to the tree and just sat down and took another long sip of my brown whiskey. I turned around when I heard a stick crack. Their she was. Loren. I stood up but she took one step back. The one question that got him thinking was… Is she afraid of me?

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Hi, Eddie.

Eddie: Loren is that really is you.

Loren: Yeah it is, but I'm going to go so you can be alone.

Eddie: No, don't go sit with me.

Loren: I'm not so sure if I want to. _*a little hesitant*_

Eddie: Please, I don't really want to be alone right now.

_*She came up next to him but kept her distance and sat down*_

Eddie: How have you been?

Loren: Good, how about you.

_*Without missing a beat he said "I miss you." She just stared at him in shock*_

Loren: What did you just say? _*not sure if she heard him right*_

Eddie: In fact, I love you.

Loren: Eddie, _*shaking her head* _you're drunk.

Eddie: Yeah, but I can make out what I am saying.

_*She didn't say anything, she turned her head and Eddie was a few inches away from her. She still didn't know how to process all of this but she couldn't think straight when Eddie pressed his lips up against hers. She wanted to continue but she remembered Scott. So she broke it*_

Loren: Why did you do that?

Eddie: Because I still love- _*he got cut off by Loren*_

Loren: I have a boyfriend Eddie.

Eddie: What?

Loren: I have a boyfriend.

Eddie: Then why did you let me kiss you then?

Loren: I have to go_. *getting up off the ground, walking down the hill but stopped when she heard Eddie*_

Eddie: Why, did you break my heart?

_*She turned around and walked back up*_

Loren: Why did I break your heart, what about my heart Eddie? _*having tears in her eyes but keeping her head held high*_

Eddie: In my eyes Loren you walked out my door.

Loren: Because you also hurt me.

Eddie: Why do you keep saying that I hurt you, what did do to make you hate me so damn much?

Loren: Is that what you think, that I hate you?

Eddie: Yes I do think that.

Loren: I don't hate you, I love you to and I always will but we had _*pointing back and forth between the two*_ is no more. I'm sorry.

Eddie: So am I, for ever letting you leave out that door.

Loren: Eddie…

Eddie: No Loren, I will fight for you.

Loren: I can't ask you to wait for me.

Eddie: But I'm going to.

Loren: Why can't we just be friends?

Eddie: Because I love you way too much to just be friends.

Loren: If you love me, like you say you do, you would accept us to just be friends and nothing more.

Eddie: If that's what you want we will just be friends.

Loren: That is what I want. _*holding out her hand*_

Eddie: What is that for? *_giving him a half smile*_

Loren: For you to shake it, wow rock star you forgot how to shake someone's hand. _*smiling to*_

_*Eddie shook her hand and looked into her eyes*_

Loren: Well I have to get home. _*removing her hand*_

Eddie: Bye, Loren.

Loren: Bye Eddie. _*getting inside of her car and driving off*_

_**The End**_

All finished… I hope you guys like the story and no I will not be continuing it, it was just a story that I thought I would get out of my head. So enjoy!

Until next time,

Nlxoxo


End file.
